thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Burgundy Anthrocloth
Burgundy Anthrocloth is vicious, if not, the most vicious tribute YourFavoriteSalmon has. INFO Name: Burgundy Antrhocloth Gender: Male District: 8 Age: 16 Weapon: Great Sword, Sword, Bare hands Appearance: See infobox Strengths/skills: Burgundy is pretty strong, if not, stronger, than an average career tribute is. This makes him more deadly with weapons. His second strength is his skill with a great sword, sword, or his bare hands. He is good with swords because they are sharp and he often uses them to cut off the limbs of tributes, or behead them. He is good with his fists, able to win most fistfights and even snap enemies necks with ease. His final strength is his high pain tolerance. Mostly due to his will to win the games in a brutal manner, he will fight no matter how much agony he is in, because of his want to win the games in a brutal manner, meaning he will go down fighting. Weakness(es): Burgundy is very mean and spiteful to all but those from his district, meaning he is going to have no friends in the games, except for the ones in his district. His second weakness is his poor ability to climb, as he climbs objects very slowly. He is also a poor person at hiding, normally just not even hiding from anything and coming out and fighting. ''' '''Personality: Burgundy is mean, spiteful, and always having malicious intent. He likes to hurt peoples feelings, enjoying their tears, enjoying there crying. He is also very stubborn, wanting to win the games in a very brutal manner and not wanting to die until he does so. However, he will show kindness to his district partners, but only because there from home. Backstory/History: Burgundy was abused by his dad and mom. They often hurt his feelings, calling him a life failure and they wished he wasn't their child. Burgundy would weep each night but grow angrier each day. He being raised like this made him act upon others the same way, by hurting other peoples feelings. His dad came home drunk one night and kicked Burgundy in the knee, but Burgundy was sick of it. He stuck his fists up and punched his dad. His dad, in a drunken rage, swung at him, but Burgundy kicked him out of a window. Burgundy then ran away from his home. He lived in a dumpster and often hid from the world. But when he did come out he hurt the feelings of people walking bye. When a man drew a knife on him, Burgundy nearly killed the man, as he had started to carve a hole into the man's shoulder. He became a brutal person, wanting to kill in many ways, by cutting someone's limbs off, ripping their head off, or cutting them in half with a huge great sword. He became very brutal, and often enjoyed killing the rats and mice in brutal manners, before he prepared to do it to humans. When he attended the reaping, he volunteered, as he thought he was ready to make history, to be one of the most brutal victors. Interview Angle: He will be mean to Caeser, and will constantly talk about how many ways he can brutally kill someone. Bloodbath Strategy: He will go for a sword, and when he grabs it, he will start to attack tributes and kill them in the brutalist ways possible, by cutting off their limbs, decapitating them, and if he has no weapon, snapping their neck, or ripping off their head, or using his teeth. When more than one tribute starts to come after him, he will retreat. Games Strategy: He will track down tributes and attempt to kill them in the most brutal ways, He'll eventually return to the cornucopia and attempt to kill the remaining careers to take over it. If he suceeds, he will guard the cornucopia the whole time until he is a victor. When he meets the last tribute, he will kill them in the most brutal way of all. Token: None Height: 6'0 Alliance: Nobody Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:District 8 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Victors Category:Volunteer